Missing
by bukalay
Summary: the Deimon Devil bats have a series of skirmish matches at Teitan high and some group is out to Kidnap Sena, I own neither Eyeshield 21 nor Detective Conan. Up for adoption... On Hiatus


Missing

Ichi

"SET! HUT! HUT!" were the words shouted by the blonde devil, Hiruma Youichi.

It's been eleven days since the Deimon Devil bats won in the Chrismas Bowl against the team made up of aces from different fields of the sport, American Football, the Teikoku Alexanders from the Kansai region from a one point difference of 45-44 in favor of the Deimon Devil Bats.

Before the retiring players will permanently retire from High School American Football, namely Takekura "the 60 yards magnum" Gen, Kurita "the Kind Giant" Ryoukan, Yukimitsu "the Devil Genius" Manabo and Hiruma" The Devil himself" Youichi, the Deimon Devil Bats themselves to decided to have a series of Skirmish matches to be held at Teitan High School. With the help of Hiruma's handy dandy notebook and hacking skills of course.

"And once again! Eyeahield 21 makes another touchdown!" a man whose hair is shaped like a propeller enthusiastically announced from the commentator's booth as his hair starts to spin.

"So Riko-chan, give us an additional information on Sena-kun" the "Machine Gun" Sanada said

"Kobayakawa Sena aka Eyeshield 21, according to my interview with him..." Kumabukuro Riko said as her hair becomes afro and her voice becomes identical to that of her father's

**FLASHBACK**

"Konnicihiwa minna-san!" Riko said as she waves infront of the camera while Sena is standing behind her alongside Kaitani Riku, who has spiky white hair,

"I am here today, to uncover the secrets of the two fastest american football players in Japanese history! I have here with me Kobayakawa Sena-kun and Kaitani Riku-kun, guys please greet our viewers" she said as she motions for the two of them to do what she requested.

After greeting and a lot of persuasion, Riku suggested something

"Why don't we find some place to eat and conduct an interview there?"

"As expected of Riku, I agree" Sena said in fascination to his chidlhood friend

"That's a great idea! I am kind of hungry now!" Riko said as she rubs her stomach making her stomach growl in hunger which caused the two runningbacks to sweatdrop

As the trio arrived at a burger shop, they sat down on a random table and started the session after they got their orders.

"So Sena-kun, How did you learn how to run?" Riko asked direct to the point

"Eto, should I tel them Riku?" Sena asked his childhood friend

"Of course Sena, you've already told your team that, and besides it's all in the past, nothing will happen that could change it" Riku said as he clearly understands, what was Sena referring to

"Anyway, answer this question first, as to what you have shown to me today, How do you know each other, I mean, Riku-kun is attending Seibu while Sena-kun attends Deimon" Riko asked obviously confused as to how the hell even Sena and Riku know each other when the both of them are attending different schools

"Uhh, well you see, Riku and I were once classmates during our Elementary days, and after a while, they have to move again to another place because of his dad's work" Sena answered, "which reminds me, ho many times did you move before you even go to Seibu?" Sena asked

"actually Sena, after I moved, from here, I immediately attended Seibu since they lso have an Elementary, Middle School and High School there and we kinda didn't move after we got separated from you and Mamo-nee" Riku answered

"is that so?, Well I bet Sena-kun taught Riku-kun to run didn;t you Sena-kun?" Riko asked another question

"Actually, it was the other way around" Riku said

"huh can you explain it?" Riko asked still confused

"Well, here goes, one time, we were just dismissed by our teacher when those friends of mine, uuh how to put this, started hitting me in a nice way I guess?" (A/N: he is a bully magnet afterall)

Sena's statement caused both highschoolers to double sweatdrop

"I rhink you mean bullies right Sena?" Riko asked

"Y-yes, b-bullies" Sena replied

"sigh, typical Sena, anyway I saw him being bullied and I kind of shooed the bullies away, and after the incident I taught him how to run" Riku continued Sena's story

"So that's how Sena-kun knew how to rum" Riko thought

"and Sena here have a 40 yd dash at 4.2 seconds only because of a lot of prctice by being an errand boy" Riku continued as he sent a glare to Sena's way, "In a way breaking his promise to me"

"I-i see" Riko stuttered

**FLASHBACK END**

"...he learned how to run from Kaitani Riku-kun during their fourth grade when Riku-kun found him being bullied and he improved his speed by being an errand boy towards his peers." Riko said as her hair turns into an afro and her voice becomes identical to that of her father's

"A-ano Riko-chan" Sanada tries to snap Riko from her I'm-like-my-father mode to her normal mode

"G-gomen gomen!" She stammered as she combs her hair with her hands and her oice returns back to normal

Meanwhile Sena's face is shown on TV after removing his helmet before being called by Hirumna for another Huddle.

"Is that him sir?" a man wearing black fedora hat comlpetely shadowing his eyes, brown coat covering up his red polo, brown jeans and brown shoes said

"Yes, that is the Kobayakawa Sena we are paid to kidnap to force their Quarterback to burn all of his black mail material, or so what he said" a man wearing a baseball cap still has his eyes shadowed crimson red shirt, blue jeans and green shoes with white stripes replied

"It's such a shame to kidnap such a cute, young and innocent boy" a lady wearing a pink tank top, white blazer, white skirt and red high-heeled shoes commented.

"But it is all for money, and money is the only thing important in this world." the three of them said in unison then laughed evilly that would even send chills to Agonne's (as Suzuna refers him) spine.


End file.
